My Curse, Your Cure Revised Version
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: What if Kazuma had come and shown Tohru, Kyo’s true form too early, and she couldn’t handle it? What would happen if a student, that seems to be an independent loner, stumbles upon the family secret when stopping Tohru from lashing out against a Sohma? Is


My Curse, Your Cure Revised Version

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha. If I did, I would have my own personal reverse Harem! –Heh heh heh…-

Summary: What if Kazuma had come and shown Tohru, Kyo's true form too early, and she couldn't handle it? What would happen if a student, that seems to be an independent loner, stumbles upon the family secret when stopping Tohru from lashing out against a Sohma? Is this person the one to bring salvation to the Sohma family or will she too be brought into the darkness of the Sohmas?

Pairings: It is a secret!

Warning: Like the other version, if you are a Tohru fan, then you may not like this. She is just too perfect, and I don't care about the half-assed dark past that was made for her in the manga. I love Takaya, but come on now. This is Fruits Basket with some reality. Tohru has not met Kisa; they are not in their second year. Momiji and Haru are in Middle school.

Chapter I: Death Of The Kind Eyes, And She With Dark Eyes Of Oblivion

Curling up into a ball, his hands gripped unruly orange locks in internal torment. The words that were flung at him by her just moments ago ricocheted all throughout his mind, weaving themselves in and out of his thoughts. Those beautiful blue eyes that he was beginning to love…those beautiful eyes that were always alive with _**kindness**_ and _**acceptance**_, were filled with _**hate**_, _**disgust**_, and _**rejection**_.

Those emotions that never graced her eyes before had shocked him to his very core. Seeing those emotions, his very heart shattered in grief. The mouth that always uttered words of advice that would fill you with hope for the new day, and making you feel that even you could make a difference. That mouth lashed out at him with words that cut him more deeply, then even Akito's words ever did.

"**YOU MONSTER!!"**

Slowly dragging himself towards the water's edge, his eyes took in his reflection. Instead of seeing a handsome tanned face, with short orange hair, and vibrant crimson eyes, he saw his _**True Form**_. A yell of anguish escaped his lips, while he smashed the water creating ripples in the surface.

A man with saddened Amber-brown eyes watched the boy thrash about in mental torment, tears mingled with the rain that fell down his cheeks. As he watched his son, cry out in emotional and psychological pain. Holding the black and white beaded bracelet in his hands, he whispered to him.

"_I am so sorry."_

Fists rapidly hit wood making solid thuds echo around the small clearing, ragged breathing could be heard as obsidian eyes dulled. Memories resurfaced in her mind.

"_**You are weak…you will never measure up to her!"**_

Her fists sped up its abuse on the bark, dents becoming more apparent as she released her frustration out on the silent tree. She gritted her teeth as more words forced themselves through her mind.

"_**She was always more powerful than you!"**_

Faces of the ones whom said these things to her, flashed through her mind. All the bad memories seemed to progress like a movie, punching the tree once more she then collapsed from emotional and mental exhaustion. One more face flashed through her memory, and the look in those eyes that she wanted so much approval from made her heart ache even more.

"_**You are no longer needed."**_

Footsteps reached her ears, slowly turning her head slightly to the side. Her bangs were plastered to her face, because of the rain and her dark eyes were blocked from view. Strong arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace making her look up with her dull eyes in slight puzzlement, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

A deep baritone voice comforted her, "This school will be good for you…I promise."

Dead blue eyes stared into the faces of Sohma Akito, the head of the Sohma family and known to the cursed members of the family as "God". Sohma Kazuma, the father figure of Kyo and the instructor of all the Sohma children in martial arts. Sohma Hatori, stoic doctor of the family as well as the Dragon of the Zodiac. Sohma Shigure, lovable pervert whom has written very popular smut novels and also the Dog of the Zodiac. Sohma Ayame, the flamboyant and arrogant clothes shop owner and the Snake of the Zodiac.

Akito sat in the middle with Shigure and Kazuma on his left while, Hatori and Ayame sat on his right. The young violet-haired man addressed the girl in front of them,

"Honda Tohru-san…did you see Kyo's _**True form**_?"

Stiffening at the question the girl's expressionless face was then adopted a cold smile, "Yes…I have seen that _**Monster's True form**_…and frankly I have to say that I was disgusted." The comment coming from her mouth shocked everyone, excluding Akito, the girl looked down at her hands in repulsion.

"I can't believe I touched that _**Thing**_ with my own hands…"

The silent Kazuma stared at the girl in utter hatred, Akito saw that his restraint was slipping and so motioned for Shigure and the others to hold him back just in case. He could see that, though they would do what he said, they were also angered by the girl's statement and comment. Akito stared coldly at Tohru as he then stated,

"It seems Honda-san…that you are not fit to stay with my family…you are no longer needed or of any value to the Sohma family."

An outraged expression graced the usually smiling girl's face, as she looked at them in disbelief of the decision. "I want to stay! I just don't want that _**Monster **_to live with Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, and I!" The usually laughing dark green eyes of Shigure's were narrowed, as he glared at her with so much intensity that she actually stepped back in response.

"You are no longer welcome in my home."

Tohru could not believe how the situation was going, the look on everyone's face said that there was no room for argument and nothing she could do. Scowling, she stormed out of the room before they could stop her. Angry thoughts blazed through her mind,

'_How dare they do this to me?! Me?! After all I did for that pathetic family! They treat me like trash because I didn't accept that __**Monster**__?!'_

She leaned against a tree with dilated eyes as all the events swept through her mind, bringing a hand to her forehead she started to laugh. The crazed laughter turned more sadistic as she stated psychotically, "I will make them pay! I will! They will all pay for their transgressions against me!"

The rain continued to pour onto her with and thunder rumbled through the sky, she spread out her arms with a smile on her face.

Yes they will all pay.

It had been a few hours since Tohru, left with Shigure to the Main house to see Akito after she had seen Kyo's _**True form**_. He himself could say that he never knew about it, and was shocked…he could understand now why Kyo always claimed he hated him. Looking out of his window he saw Shigure walking up to the house, alone.

That in itself gave him a deep foreboding of his love interest's fate, thinking back unto the moment she had seen Kyo the words she said shook him to the core. He was sure many others have felt the same, for he never thought that she would be able to say those words.

"_**YOU MONSTER!!"**_

Those words coming from the kind girl's mouth was his wake up call to reality, though he and Kyo generally didn't like each other and it was borderline loathe. He still felt pain for him, after all it wasn't their fault that they were cursed…they didn't choose to have it, as Kyo didn't get to choose wither or not he wanted to be born as the Cat and have that form.

His gray bangs shielded his eyes from view as he continued to gaze out the window, feeling the raindrops fall on him because of the wind. There was a knock on his door, and he beckoned for Shigure to come in. The serious expression on the usually playful Shigure's face instantly confirmed his fears,

"Akito has given us a new order…we are no longer to be associated with Honda Tohru or any of the other Hondas, which means she is also to be removed from this house."

An ominous chill went through the air as wind blew in through the window, rustling gray and dark greenish black hair. Lavender eyes darkened as Yuki looked to the side, it was true.

"Fine…where is the stupid cat?" He asked with a soft, unsure tone. A sad smile adorned Shigure's face as he pointed towards the roof, "Kazuma-san kindly informed me of where he would most likely be." Nodding at the explanation, the Rat of the Zodiac tuned Shigure out as the older man sighed in sorrow.

"I guess we have to order take-out food like old times now."

"Kaibara huh?"

Taisho Sesshoumaru, the former heir and current owner of Taisho Corporation looked over at his ward. Many were surprised that he would even have one, after all he was practically in control of all business related things in Japan, and some places his corporation reached in other countries.

He was also the most sought after bachelor in Japan, with his exotic features, waist length silver hair with enticing amber eyes. Sitting in his office he continued to gaze at his ward, that was playing her Game Boy SP undeterred by asking him a question.

"Yes it is a prestigious and as long as you keep your grades up they, don't care if you ever attended the classes."

The girl looked at him with her dark eyes that used to be filled with love and kindness, now were nothing but twin voids. Sesshoumaru inwardly growled thinking about the ones, which helped make the young woman in front of him this way. He beginning to become absorbed by these thoughts, but they stopped when the slight click of the Game Boy SP being turned off snapped him out of thoughts.

Amber eyes watched the girl walk over to the tinted windows that overlooked the city. Soft words reached the man's ears,

"Will this really help me Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her emotionless face that was reflected in the dark glass before he then answered, "I hope so Kagome-Chan." The girl got up from her seat, placing her Game Boy SP to the side. She made her way over to Sesshoumaru, and undid the first two buttons of her shirt. Wrapping her arms around the man's neck, she kissed his neck as his big hands came to rest on her hips.

The sun rose over the horizon spreading it's ray vanquishing the darkness that was previously there, the household of Shigure, had a gloomy and tense air about it. Kyo had showed himself way before the other two occupants of the house, thought he would. He didn't seem to be the same, because he didn't challenge Yuki, which is a normal part of his usual schedule. The usually fiery redhead was silent, and didn't even acknowledge Shigure when he made a stupid comment.

When it was time for them to go to the school, Kyo tensed exponentially. It was understood though. _**She**_ went there to the school as well after all. The words about how she always loved the cat of the Zodiac, and yet she outright shouted her disgust for the other cursed form of the Cat just happened the day before and it still shook him.

Tormented crimson eyes stared at the sky over his head, his short orange hair blowing with the pleasant breeze. He was so out of it that he didn't notice that he was about to walk into someone, "Kyo! Watch out!" Kyo snapped out of his thoughts just when he walked into someone, who only reached his chin. He fell over on top of mentioned person, praying to Kami that he didn't fall on a girl, though the soft and warm flesh under him confirmed his fear.

Yuki ran up to the site of the accident and was in disbelief, Kyo didn't transform!

Noticing that she was wearing the girl's uniform for their school, and was prepared for squeals of delight from the girl. This did not happen, in fact the girl roughly pushed Kyo off of her without so much as a grunt. Standing up she brushed off imaginary dust that was on her top and skirt, before turning around to walk to the school. The two boys were surprised that she just walked off without a second glance, not even a 'Watch where your going asshole' or anything.

Stopping only to pick up her bag, which flew to the side after the collision. Kyo snapping out of his stupor yelled, "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK INTO PEOPLE AND NOT APOLOGIZE?!"

The girl was a little bit away before she turned slightly to the side, only looking at them from the corner of her eye. "You are the one that the question should be directed at…you should learn some proper manners moron." She continued on towards to school after saying her piece, leaving a fuming Kyo and an impressed and curious Yuki behind. On her school bag Kyo caught a long chain hanging down from it, with the twelve Zodiac animals lining down it.

The one that stuck out the most, was the cat, that was with the rest of the animals.

'_Today I shall start making their lives hell…they will all pay…but for now I will settle with continuing to use these two idiots.'_

Tohru sat in the classroom with her usual smile on as she informed her two 'friends', Hanajima Saki, and Arisa Uotani. About her living with her relatives once more, this surprised the two girls, for they thought that she was living peacefully with the Sohmas. She only answered that she was trying to have some space, and couldn't bear _**burdening**_ them anymore. Besides, she _**missed**_ her grandfather.

As she finished her explanation, the door to the classroom opened revealing Kyo and Yuki walking into the classroom. Tohru smiled sadistically, as the two other walked up to them. Uo and Hana said their greetings, receiving a polite one from Yuki and a grunt from Kyo. Tohru then made her greetings known, taking pleasure in seeing the _**Monster **_flinch at her voice.

"Good morning Yuki-kun…_**Kyo-kun**_."

Yuki forced a smile while Kyo let out a faint grunt as he then went straight for his seat, and he knew why. He knew that if he stood there any longer, then he would have groveled at her feet to stay with him. He didn't care if she hated him. He just wanted them to stay together. No matter how much she may lash out at him, he wanted to keep her with him.

No matter how much she tramples on him.

Yuki sat in his desk that was one behind from Kyo's, an empty desk sat in between them. Since He had heard the malice in Tohru's voice, and decided then and there that Akito was right in his judgment. And though that was true, he couldn't help it that one part of him wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He didn't know why, though she was cruel he still wanted her with them. A part of him was even blaming Kyo for her current behavior, but he locked all his thoughts up for later when their teacher came in.

The door to the classroom opened once more and their teacher in her trademark, dress shirts and pants; she had lightly tanned skin with a mole underneath her left eye. She stood in front of the class with her hand on her hip,

"Okay class I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Higurashi Kagome."

There were whispers going through the class, which caught Tohru's attention.

_Is that the successor of Taisho Sesshoumaru? One of the most powerful men in Japan?!_

Others whispered in non-belief, while Tohru was inwardly rubbing her hands together conspiringly. If everything that everyone was saying were true, then this girl would be perfect for her plans. With the power of TaishoSesshoumaru in her back pocket, assured by befriending the girl, she would be able to make the Sohma family tremble at her feet. After the talking died down, a young woman walked into the room with liquid poise and grace.

Many in the room gasp at the beautiful girl, while Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened in recognition. Her skin was porcelain, and her mid-thigh length midnight hair reminded them of traditional Japanese dolls. Her dark eyes pierced them all as she stood in front of them. Because the season was spring, she was wearing the girl's uniform; which consisted of a dark blue skirt, hers reached the middle of her thighs showing off her long soft legs, and the white sailor fuku that was outlined with blue.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, my likes and dislikes are too troublesome to explain, I don't have any dreams, but I have an ambition which really isn't any of your business." She gained sweat drops from many people at her indifference, but she didn't seem to really care as she walked to her new seat assigned by the teacher. Ignoring comments from girls about her being a **Snob** or her sitting between this Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, she frankly didn't care.

She sat at her desk that right next to the window; she watched the Cherry blossoms dance with the slight breeze. She let herself drift off into her own world, a headache was creeping up on her as she sat in the classroom was excused to a free day by the principal. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was the cause, and it was proven when he smiled directly at her and no one else. After the class ended, Kagome stood up and left the class without a look or word to anyone.

It was lunch hour but she wasn't going to sit in the cafeteria, she noticed that many of the students knew her guardian and she saw the looks they had. The looks of greed, they would try to befriend her so they could reap the benefits.

'_It's not like I'm going to let them take advantage of me…I am not stupid.'_

Walking done a deserted hallway, she let herself drift in her thoughts as her bangs shielded them from the view of anyone who may walk by her. She could hear the chatter of people all the way from the cafeteria, and the pounding in her head was getting worse.

She was already tired of the school, and it wasn't even their third period yet. Hearing a yelp of pain she looked up and saw down the hall, three girls standing in front of a girl with brown hair that reached her mid-back. If she were how she used to be, she would have jumped at the chance to help someone out. The only problem is that; that Kagome no longer existed.

'_I really don't care. The weak get trampled on by the strong, the sooner that people learn this then the easier their life will be.'_

Seeing there was an exit to the courtyard coming up to her right, she decided to let the girl get herself out of her situation. She had no time, nor the desire to play the hero. As she left out the exit, she missed the shocked look that passed through the dead blue eyes of the mentionedbrown-haired girl.

A smirk slithered onto her face as she whispered,

"I guess this wasn't enough to catch her attention...it seems I will have to be more bold."

Her attention was brought back to the three girls hovering over her, "What are you looking at Honda?! We're talking to you!!" Turning to the girls with a raised eyebrow she then smirked, standing up she brushed imaginary dust from her uniform before commenting.

"What makes you think I care? You weren't even enough to get me what I want."

This enraged the girls, but Tohru ignored them and walked down the hall. She didn't have time for Yuki's pathetic fan girls; she had a new "friend" to make.

"Tohru…"

Golden-blonde tresses rustled with the slight wind that passed through the school, honey-brown eyes looked frantically around for the girl, that he had come to admirer like an older sister or mother. Wearing a white slightly frilly shirt with pink shorts that reached his knees, looking down at his shoes he waited for any sign of the girl. He just had to find out for himself, if everything that he was told was true.

He then heard footsteps and turned around, his face lit up with happiness as he spotted his target. "Tohru!!" His eyes sparkling with relief in seeing her face, and the fact that she remembered him showing that he didn't get her memory erased and what he was told wasn't true. Reaching the girl he blasted question upon question on her, not noticing the way that her usually deep blue eyes were dead. Once he finished his questions he smiled at her in happiness, that she didn't get her memories erased.

The next second he felt pain spread throughout his chest, falling down to the floor Momiji looked up in shock to see Tohru cruelly smirking at him. Next he felt pain in his face as he was kicked a little ways away from her, a giggle coming from the girl because of her actions.

"Hello _**Momiji-kun**_…how have you and that pathetic family of yours been?"

Walking over to him she placed her foot on his spine making him cry out slightly in pain, tears formed in his wide eyes. "Pretty gloomy and lonely without _**kind **_and_** understanding **_Tohru to assure them of better days?" She then kicked him again making him flip over onto her back, "Without Tohru there to assure them with speeches that a brainless _**Baita (1)**_ had left her with…I bet you are all regretting the decision to kick me out huh?"

She continued to kick him in the ribs, ignoring the poor boy's cries for her to stop. Looking up into the girl's face he noticed that she was smiling, like she always did after she told them something that made their days better. In seeing that smile, he realized that it was fact and every time before that it was artificial. He like everyone else never recognized her pain. No one had realized it. He deserved these beatings, and she was right about his family…they really didn't care about anyone else but their comfort.

Feeling Tohru's kicks to his ribs, he then heard a smack echo through the small courtyard.

"Where the fuckin' hell do you think you can get off with beating up a kid?"

He heard a soft grunt from Tohru as an unfamiliar person pushed her away from him, he whined in pain when he felt a soft hand touch his injured cheek. The person seemed to hesitate before turning back to Tohru, "What the fuck is your problem _**Ama (2)**_? You think you can beat up some kid because you got your ass picked on by some other girls?"

Momiji's head was gently moved into someone's lap, looking up his honey eyes connected with obsidian eyes. The boy couldn't hold back the gasp of awe; this girl could only be described as one thing, a Fallen Angel. Her dark eyes narrowed at his injuries, and she turned to Tohru with a slight glare.

Kagome had been walking to find a place to eat her lunch silently, when she noticed two girls coming towards her with serious faces. The tall one had blonde hair that had one bang hanging over her face to cover one eye, her eyebrows were drawn and she wore an extra long skirt. The thought that came to her mind was that she had to be a Yankee or used to be one; the other one she noticed had a certain power around her. Her long dark green hair that was braided, and she too wore a long skirt, but hers stopped mid-calf. Her nails were painted black, so Kagome concluded that she was a Goth of some sort.

"Ah! Higurashi!!"

Kagome stopped walking as they came in front of her, "Have you seen a girl with mid-back length brown hair and deep blue eyes?" Recognition passed through her mind, as she remembered the girl she had left to her fate not even five minutes ago. "Yes in fact…I saw her talking with three girls back there." The taller of the two nodded before they went in the direction she pointed to, when they were passing her, the Goth's eyes connected with hers for a split second and the two seem to be in their own little world for a split second.

Kagome was the one to end it as she then diverted her eyes, and continued down the hallway with an air of mystery about her that gained the attention of everyone in the hall. Realizing that the pair had left, Kagome decided to go to the small courtyard that the principal had showed to her when she was brought here. He said it was okay for her to go there for privacy since, she was reported to like time to herself.

Coming into the courtyard Kagome let out a sigh of relief, finally she could have some relaxation time. She decided to walk around and familiarize herself with the area, for she could tell she was going to be coming here everyday. Walking past beautiful assortments of flowers, she heard a cry of pain. Sighing she decided to investigate, only to see the brown-haired girl from before stepping a young blonde in back.

Though she thinks that the weak either fight or suffer, there was one thing she didn't tolerate and that was beating on kids.

"Where the fuckin' hell do you think you can get off with beating up a kid?"

Tohru did nothing but stare at the girl, trying to make her nervous, but to no avail as the girl just continued to stare back at her. The intensity of the other girl's stare, almost made Tohru want to divert her eyes. Kagome scanned over Momiji's injuries before waiting for an explanation, Tohru only sneered at Momiji.

"Like I have said…all that you care about is your own comfort, you always have someone to comfort or protect you…be there for you."

She turned her back to them and laughed bitterly, "I bet you all are going to try and use her now neh? You going to replace me with her?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow in question of such accusations, when the girl then turned towards them with a furious glint in her eyes. **"All you Sohmas disgust me! You are nothing but monsters!! You will all soon pay for doing me such wrongs over that****THING!!" **Tohru saw three figures running up to where they were and smirked, everything was falling into place.

Momiji was ready to collapse into tears at this point. He didn't want to lose Tohru; she was kind of like a mother to him, yet more like an older sister. Kagome remained silent, and was trying to understand what the hell the other girl was talking about. Tohru began to walk away, and left Momiji with a message that made his heart break then and there.

"_**No wonder your mother wanted to forget you."**_

Momiji knew then that she was leaving him; just like his mother did…she was leaving him!

Picking his head out of Kagome's lap, he raced towards Tohru. Tears streamed down his face, as everything seemed to go in slow motion,

'_Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Please don't leave me like my Mutti (3) did!"_

The blue-eyed girl turned around just in time for Momiji to wrap his arms around her neck, before a big cloud of smoke engulfed the three in the clearing. Kagome had watched the boy in indifference as he ran towards the girl, sighing she stood up and was about to walk back to the school when a cloud covered the clearing. When she was about to turn around, the boy had reached Tohru and hugged her causing a cloud to engulf all three of them.

"So what do you think they will do about Honda?"

Sohma Hatsuharu asked as he and his two older cousins, walked around Kaibara High looking for Momiji. The boy had two-toned hair, black on the bottom and white on the top. He was wearing a cream colored jacket with fur on the around the neck, under it was black leather pants, and a black shirt with boots adorning his feet. His dark grey eyes looked from Yuki back to Kyo in succession, as he waited for a response.

Kyo was extremely tense and avoided eye contact with him, Yuki just stayed silent though his eyes turned darker. "Akito has ordered that she can no longer stay with us at Shigure's, and we cant associate ourselves with her so I am sure they will erase her memories soon." Kyo didn't comment and just turned his attention to the scenery, the two-toned haired boy only sigh in slight sadness.

"And here I was actually having faith in the hope she may be able to help us…"

As they reached the only courtyard they haven't checked, the three Sohmas heard a voice. It sounded very familiar to Yuki and Kyo, but confused Haru for they could all the rage in it. Getting curious they turned a corner, and saw Momiji throwing himself into Tohru with another girl in the clearing.

All three of their eyes widened in shock as the three with covered in the signature cloud of smoke, in which a Sohma just transformed. When the cloud was gone Tohru was gone. Momiji on the ground in his rabbit form by himself, and one shocked girl was staring in disbelief at what happened. Walking slowly over to the rabbit Kagome picked it up tenderly and brought it to her chest, letting him snuggled into her warm body.

Sensing three auras in the back of her mind, she looked to the side slightly but only glanced at them from her eye. She recognized two of them, but the third one reminded her of Sesshoumaru. "Momiji!!?" Kagome looked at them fully then, before turning back to the boy. She had a soft look in her eyes as she asked wispily,

"So your name is Momiji?"

After this the two were engulfed in smoke once more, and when it cleared Kagome once again saw the adorable but stupid boy. The only difference from before is that he was _**naked**_?

**End of Chapter I**

Yay! I am done with the first chapter of the revised version of My Curse, Your Cure! Yes I am going to continue this story just like the rest of them. Sorry if I am taking too long, my dad is being a douche and took my laptop over something that was stupid. Plz hold on, and I will try to update as soon as I can.

Vocabulary for the Readers!


End file.
